


The Leftovers

by hopealop3



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: (hiyori throws hands asmr), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Discussions of death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Mentioned Murder, description of a panic attack, general survivors guilt and the feelings that come w/ it, manga route 02 spoilers, physical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopealop3/pseuds/hopealop3
Summary: What if, when time is reset, the remaining survivors in the Mekakushi Dan don’t die, or at least, they don’t realize they have. What if they retain their sentience in a timeline that has split from the current, trapped with consciousness in a world of warped time and horrible memories? What would they feel? How would they act as the remaining members of the tragedy? And, finally, what if those people were Shintaro Kisaragi, Hiyori Asahina, and Mary Kozakura, the 3 remaining survivors of Manga Route 02?
Relationships: Asahina Hiyori & Kisaragi Shintaro, Kisaragi Shintaro & Kozakura Marry, Kisaragi Shintaro & Kozakura Marry & Tateyama Ayano, no hiyori and mary friendship tag because hiyori does Not consider her as her friend, shinaya kinda?? but onesided
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> (Written October 19th, 2020. special thanks to my friend tookbackthefalls on tumblr for beta reading and editing this for me!)  
> 
> 
> i think that.. the relationship between shintaro and mary and hiyori post manga route 02 would be really interesting to explore. so i grabbed canon and forcibly created a scenario where i could do that.
> 
> could i write this better now? yeah probably but it still slaps so enjoy

Shintaro rose from his feet, staring blankly at the body in front of him.

He never knew Seto well, to be honest, he didn’t feel like he knew  _ anyone  _ well. Dead or not. Even his own sister.

As Mary and Ayano cried, he felt the weight of everything sink in. The rip in the haze closed up in front of them, leaving the four strangers stranded and alone with their losses. Shintaro almost fell back down from the exhaustion it brought him. He was alone. Again.

No, he wasn’t. At least, that’s probably what Ene would’ve told him. There was still the 3 girls with him, Mary, Ayano and-

Hiyori.

Shintaro looked around, trying to find where the little girl’s crumpled body ended up collapsing. She wasn’t hurt, at least not physically, none of them were, however, the fact that she hadn’t made a sound was a bit concerning. 

He didn’t know why he cared all of a sudden. He knew Hiyori, at least better than the other girls here. It wasn’t like he had grown up with her or anything, but they did end up spending time together, and his little sister  _ did  _ care about her very much. Maybe Momo would appreciate it if he cared too. Maybe he could be a better brother if he did.

She was laying on the ground to his right. She seemed to be shaking, though it didn’t look like it was from crying. She just looked exhausted. 

Shintaro moved over to her and stuck out a hand in front of her. It took a moment, but Hiyori eventually noticed Shintaro’s presence and allowed herself to be pulled up. He held onto her for a second to make sure she was steady before letting go. 

Hiyori was quiet. So was he. 

And in their silence, he realized Ayano had stopped crying. She was talking to Mary, loud enough for the two remaining survivors to hear.

“If you’re going to use your powers to rewind the world, It’s ok. I agree with that.”

The Tateyama girl was holding Mary by the shoulders, them both on their knees. Mary’s crying had calmed now, she wasn’t as loud or upset as before.

Ayano continued, soft and firm. “But we can’t just let all this frustration disappear.”

“But… If I rewind time, we wouldn’t remember anything.”

Ayano took a deep breath, thinking, as if searching for an object in an eye spy book. “The Medusa created the snakes to fulfill wishes, right?” 

There was silence as tears returned to Ayano’s face. Her voice broke a second time. “If snake abilities can be exchanged for lives, then… can’t a life be exchanged for a snake?”

Wait. Was she-?

“Please take this life of mine and turn it into a snake, so that we can retain all this frustration across time.” Ayano had started crying again, though the confidence in her words didn’t diminish. 

Mary let out another sob as if trying to accept the idea was physically painful. It was a good one, but taking another person’s life from their already tiny group? That was rough. Ayano was Mary’s sister, she was asking her sister to kill her. Shintaro has no idea how that must feel. He could only begin to wrap his head around it.

Ayano grabbed Mary’s hands, trying to calm her. She smiled sadly at her, waiting for her to calm down again. 

“And,” she started, speaking softly. “Please entrust this ability to  _ him _ .”

Ayano had taken one of Mary’s hands and held it out, pointing to Shintaro. His gut flipped in his stomach.

“Me?” He was so confused. Why was Ayano trusting her life to him? Why was she granting a power to  _ him _ ?

“Why me?” He couldn’t help but ask. It didn’t make sense. He wasn’t a good person, he wasn’t good at protecting anyone. Why him?

Ayano simply smiled at him, as if everything made perfect sense. “You don’t have one, and out of everyone here, I think you could do the most good with it.”

Shintaro must’ve looked very confused, since Ayano continued, setting Mary’s hand back into her lap. “You spent, what was that? Days? Looking for Clearing Eyes to avenge your sister?” Her gaze fell to the floor and she became distant as if caught up in one of her memories. “There’s no better person to protect the people I love.”

Shintaro couldn’t bring himself to speak. He felt like his entire world had flipped upside down. That certainly didn’t  _ feel _ right, but Ayano had spoken with such conviction that he honestly wasn’t sure. He had  _ failed _ to protect his sister. She was dead. He didn’t understand how that equated to being capable to protect anyone else, even if he already found himself planning to try.

Trying and being good at it were two entirely different skills, and ‘protecting people’ definitely wasn’t one he had.

Right?

Ayano rose to her feet, taking Mary with her. It seemed she was determined to go through with her plan and was just waiting for Mary to calm down enough to perform it. As confused as Shintaro was, he couldn’t help feeling sorry for Mary, like it was the one thing he  _ could _ do through all of his confusion. 

Ayano was still holding Mary’s hands, but she turned the duo around so her back was to Shintaro and Hiyori.

She said something that Shintaro couldn’t quite hear and his instincts told him to grab Hiyori and cover her eyes. He was surprised when she didn’t stop him.

Ayano looked over her shoulder, her red eyes meeting Shintaro’s.

He found himself standing in a void, with just him and the girl facing each other in the silence. He realized she was projecting her thoughts to him, just like when she told him and Hibiya the story of the Medusa.

“Is it all over?” He asked, testing to see if she could hear him. He found himself staring at the ground.

“Yeah…” Ayano sounded much calmer and collected than she did in reality. “We couldn’t win.”

He thought about the conversation he had tuned into, what Ayano told Mary. What Clearing Eyes told Mary. 

“So… the world will just turn back? We’ll just… forget everything?”

“ _ You _ might.”

Shintaro’s head jerked upwards. It seemed he was destined to stay as confused as ever. He wasn’t sure if forgetting everything was comforting or scary. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever know.

“Mary wanted to tell you something,” Ayano started, interrupting his thoughts. “‘Thank you, I’m glad you were here.’” 

Shintaro found himself getting anxious as Ayano’s voice broke. As the girl began crying. He wasn’t sure how to feel, at her crying or at her sister being grateful he was with her.

“And, one last thing, from me this time.” The red-scarfed girl took a deep breath. “Farewell, Shintaro. I think— I think I might have loved you.”

Screaming ripped Shintaro out of the void. Silence was sucked out of the clearing in a matter of seconds.


	2. Reality

Ayano was gone.

Hiyori looked at where Ayano was once standing, where screaming once was. Mary was shaking, blood staining her apron. She looked as shocked as Hiyori felt.

She never knew her niece very well. She got along with her when she was little and would come and visit more frequently, however, after Ayano’s parents died… well. They didn’t stay in touch.

Hiyori simply stared at Mary, at the blood on her dress. That had to mean Ayano’s plan worked, right? That meant Mary would reset time or whatever, right? It meant she wouldn’t have to be living through this any longer?

“You’re going to reset everything, yeah?” Hiyori asked expectantly. If she wasn’t frozen in place, she probably would’ve had her hands on her hips. 

“Wh-what?” Mary’s voice was trembling.

“You said you were going to reset time, right? That’s what Ayano said.” There was a deliberate pause for her question to be answered. “Right?”

“Um, well uh-... you see…” Mary began. She wiped her hands on her skirt, freezing when she found her dress wet and her hands red. She looked scared once again, and Hiyori despised it.

Why was Mary stalling!? They _had_ to just get this over with, rip the bandaid off. There was no use in prolonging their time here any more than they already had. Why did it sound like she _wouldn’t_?

Shintaro moved towards Mary, reminding her that he was there. She had such tunnel vision that she forgot the only other person she moderately liked was still here. No, no, that was a lie. She enjoyed everyone else’s company, she just- she couldn’t—. 

Shintaro moved towards Mary. He was taking his jacket off, swiftly, as if he was programmed to do, well, whatever he was planning to do with his jacket. He shook it off in front of the shaking girl before handing it to her, his movements jerky. 

“Here. For your hands.”

Oh. 

Mary took the jacket, nodding thankfully at him, before wiping her hands in it. She looked queasy as if the weight of everything was finally sinking in. It made Hiyori panic. That was exactly what she _couldn’t_ afford happening.

Hiyori ran up to them, her mind racing with her. If Mary started crying, she’d be too grief-stricken to do anything. She wasn’t sure if Shintaro was the type to cry but even if he wasn’t she couldn’t afford the only other person with their head on straight to drop it. They had to get out of here, Mary said they would. They had to. If Mary started crying then-, then—.

She forced herself to slow, her panicked running becoming a forced march. She spoke too loud as if yelling might ground what was left of her. 

“Well?” She asked, hands on her hips. Her tone sounded irritated, an unintentional habit, but she was pretty sure her face showed how desperate she was. She hated it.

Shintaro looked down at her, _glared_ down at her. “ _Back off_ .” He started, shoving his hands into his sweatpants pockets. “Mary just… She just _killed_ someone, okay? Give her a moment.”

Hiyori’s head spun. No no no. This was all wrong! Shintaro- he couldn’t-

“No!” She found herself yelling, her hands no longer on her hips, instead being balled into fists. “I can’t. I-I _can’t._ We don’t have time! _I_ don’t have time! We can’t keep going like this!” She turned to look at Mary, hating herself as her voice began to break, as her hands began to tremble. 

“Just _fix_ everything! You don’t have to think if you just fix everything. Nothing will matter! You have to fix this! You _have to!_ _”_

Hiyori found herself crying. She hated it. No, she _despised_ it. She wanted to scream at herself. She couldn’t just start crying! They have to keep moving. They have to keep going. There was no _time_ to start crying, not when they were so close. 

She grabbed Mary’s wrists, squeezing them, shaking her frail arms around. The jacket dropped to the floor.

“Stop crying!” She yelled, staring at Mary’s wide pink eyes, water forming at their edges. Hiyori watched herself, angry, desperate, crying, all through her stupid eyes. “Fix it! _Fix it_!” 

She collapsed against Mary, breaking into frantic sobs. She lost it, she couldn’t restrain herself anymore. She screamed and wailed and shook, digging and clawing her bite-ridden nails into Mary’s soft skin. She couldn’t hear Mary cry over her own. She didn’t realize when Shintaro practically tore the two apart, restraining Hiyori as she thrashed in his arms. 

She was so angry! No, she was _furious_ ! And she was upset and she couldn’t let herself think about anything else besides how _angry_ she was. She couldn’t risk it. So she thought about how much she _hated_ Mary and how much she wished she could tear her in two. And she thought about how much she _hated_ Shintaro and how much she wished he’d just let go of her already so she could break more of Mary’s skin. 

Hiyori just kept sobbing, kicking, screaming, she was this close to biting Shintaro’s arm when one of Mary’s wails got through to her. 

“I’m sorry!”

Mary was a crumpled heap on the floor, her dress spread out around her, Shintaro’s jacket in her hands. She was sobbing on her knees, her shoulders hunched up as she gripped the jacket like her life depended on it. Her hair was tattered and scared short, her pink eyes leaking. There was leftover blood on the floor. She was screaming, not as loud as Hitori, but screaming. There was something missing, but Hiyori’s vision was too red to see it. 

She roared with a ferocity no 12 year old had the right to have. “What do you mean ' _you're sorry?'_ What are you apologizing for? Say it! _Say it!_ _”_ She was practically snarling, finally wearing away at Shintaro’s grip. She could feel him shaking.

“I'm sorry!” Mary’s voice broke again, her apology dissolving into sobs. “I already reset everythi-!“ The albino girl fell forwards, barely holding herself up as she cried. 

Then, everything clicked into place.

Mary’s eyes were pink. There was no bone cage around her. She wasn’t using combining eyes. 

Hiyori felt her body go limp. Shintaro almost dropped her from how quickly it happened. Dread poured into her gut like cement.

“what?”

Hiyori’s voice was small and tiny, the world crashing back into her like a truck. Realization settled into place like emerging from the water, gasping for your first breath of air, finally after _ages_ being able to breathe. 

The air closed her throat like she had just inhaled smoke. It was not the realization she wanted to make.

“WHAT?” Anger poured back into her like a dam breaking. “WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOU RESET EVERYTHING?” Her body was still limp, her cheeks still streaming. 

Mary didn’t answer. She couldn’t muster the strength to stop herself, to get up even. She had collapsed onto the floor into a sobbing mess. 

Shintaro squeezed her side, and she would’ve jumped if she could move her legs.

“She reset time, her powers are gone. I watched…” He was trembling still, yet somehow his voice was clearer than ever. “It’s my fault you didn’t see, I covered your eyes. Sorry, I-... didn’t think you should see another person die.” 

There was a pause and Shintaro loosened his grip on her, as she processed the words he had said.

“I don’t understand.” Hiyori’s anger had faded. She was too confused to be angry. If Mary reset time, Hiyori should’ve stopped existing. Hiyori shouldn’t _be here_ right now. Hiyori Asahina should be _dead,_ just like her friends, just like Hibiya. Why was she alive? Why wasn’t she dead!?

“I don’t understand!” She wailed. Her legs gave out, dropping a panicked Shintaro with her. He let go of her, letting herself crumple forwards like a soda can and her hands bunch up her hair. 

“Why aren’t I dead!? I should be dead!!” She pulled at her hair, finding solace in the pain she felt in her scalp. “Why am I still here!?” 

She turned around to face Shintaro. He had sat back, seemingly staring into a world Hiyori was only beginning to comprehend. 

“Shintaro,” she started, her voice weak from her sobbing. “Why aren’t I dead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori is an emotional repression machine and I thought she should lose it, as a treat.


	3. Present

It was a long walk back to the city.

It was an uneasy one, too. As Mary and Shintaro explained what they could, the older boy kept himself between them, as if afraid Hiyori might attack her again. She wouldn’t. At least, she didn’t think so. She wasn’t sorry for what she did; not entirely, but even then she wasn’t sure.

Actually, the common factor between everything Hiyori felt was confusion. Confusion and something else she was too nervous to try and place.

Instead, she kept walking— focusing blankly at whatever was in front of her as words came out of Shintaro’s mouth and Mary’s sniffles filled the silence between. 

She wasn’t sure if her older…  _ companion _ was just very bad at explaining or if she just wasn’t in the right state to get any of it.

“I don’t get how we’re still here,” Hiyori said for the 7th time that evening. “Ayano said that the snake is what keeps us alive. If me and Mary lost ours, why aren’t-“

“I don’t know.” Mary’s voice was still shaky, even after the miles of walking since Hiyori had yelled at her. She couldn’t understand why.

The albino girl was wearing Shintaro’s jacket, letting it hide the large blood stains dappling her dress. It wasn’t big enough on her to cover all of it, but it did help. There was no way they would get to the city before finding Mary a change of clothes, so all they could do was hope it wouldn’t cause too much suspicion. Hopefully, the fact that her skirt was caked in dirt from the earlier buryings would help mask the scent. 

She was fidgeting with the jacket sleeves over and over as if trying to ease a nervous tic that wouldn’t stop. 

“I did what Ayano told me to do; I reset time, I—“ Mary hesitated, paused, then took a deep breath in. She was finally giving the idea of maintaining her composure a chance. Hiyori wasn’t sure if she should feel angry at herself or not for viewing it that way.

“-I did everything she asked. She showed me with favouring eyes, it definitely worked. But, um...” She threw a shaky hand up to gesture at the forest around them. “I don’t think she knew this would happen.”

“I’m just confused.”

“I know,” Shintaro and Mary answered in unison, however, Shintaro sounded much more annoyed whereas Mary was more understanding. 

“Look,” Shintaro started. His voice sounded sharp and pointy, making Hiyori as uneasy as when he first entered Kido’s apartment after finding Clearing Eyes. “We don’t know everything here; we’re confused too and we can’t give you all the answers.” 

Shintaro’s hands were pushed deep into his pockets again as if he was uncomfortable without somewhere to put them. His pants and shirt were arguably more dirty than Mary’s since he ended up doing most of the heavy lifting. It was  _ his _ idea to bury everyone in the first place. However, she had no idea how he thought fetching and burying two people would be a good idea when the only other people with you were a frail girl and a scrawny 12 year old. But… seeing her nephews put to rest  _ did _ make her feel a bit better. She thought they were cool. She could accept that she missed them.

Hiyori found herself with her arms crossed, more solemnly than anything else. She wasn’t sure how long they had walked in general silence— how long she had been musing in her thoughts. To be honest, it didn’t feel like any time had passed at all. The color of the sky hadn’t changed, almost as if it was permanently evening, as if they were the only ones left alive in the whole world.

Well, they  _ were _ the only ones left alive in  _ Hiyori’s  _ whole world.

“I want to go home,” she sulked. She knew nothing would ever feel like “home” again. Maybe she was lying when she said that, but she yearned for someone’s embrace— for someone to tell her it was okay. She was mad when she found herself wishing that person was Hibiya. She didn’t want to think about him, not yet. If she did she didn’t think she’d be able to move.

“We can go back to the apartment,” Mary offered meekly. “I know it’s not  _ home _ but…”

“Why can’t we go to Hiyori’s house?” Shintaro asked, and Hiyori found herself laughing. It was welcomed, even if the joke she was laughing at was the guy’s ignorance.

“I don’t live here, stupid. I was visiting. I thought we told you that.”

“Oh. You might’ve. To be honest, I don’t remember; sorry.”

“It’s fine. If it wasn’t  _ my house _ I don’t think I would’ve remembered, either.” Hiyori was surprised she was telling the truth. After everything that had happened… she honestly wasn’t sure she had even begun to process it all.

They shuffled through the woods in more uncomfortable silence. As the edges of the wood became visible, she found herself yearning for a bed or at least a nice bench. She was exhausted, she didn’t think she had walked, ran, or cried any harder in her entire life. Besides maybe...

Hiyori was going to be sick. 

She stumbled forwards and stopped dead in her tracks— one hand gripping her stomach and the other one lurching forwards to tug on Shintaro’s arm. She stared at the ground, eyes unfocused and head spinning, trying to get her head back on.

“What’s wrong?” Shintaro asked, responding almost immediately to the tug. She was surprised by how quick he was to be concerned.

The girl opened her mouth, then closed it again. She couldn’t find the words to tell him. What would she say,  _ I’m going to throw up? Please knock me out so I can stop thinking? _ As much as she thought them, they were all silly and stupid ideas. She was fine, honest.

She grumbled and let go of Shintaro, wrapping her arms around herself and squatting down onto the floor. Her head was too loud— it was moving too fast. Nothing was getting through to her, but it was still too much to bear. Her chest was starting to hurt like something was compressing her ribcage. Her back ached like it had been slammed against a wall. 

The thunderous sounds of incoming traffic, the screeching of horns; the sounds of sandals hitting the cement, machines beeping; railings falling, matches being lit— how could she remember nothing so much? It was never more than a blip— a tiny memory. A sound or a feeling or the taste— why did it make her want to scream? Where was it coming from? Why was it overwhelming to only think of reds and blues and cicadas and wind chimes and-  _ and— _

And Shintaro hugged her. And Hiyori’s head cleared. 

The woods were comfortingly dark and silent compared to her brain. She couldn’t understand why Shintaro decided to hug her, but it worked. She was here now. She was. She was here. In the woods. They were going… Home. She and Shintaro and Mary. They were walking Home.

“Are you okay, Hiyori?” It was Mary’s concerned voice, not Shintaro’s. She was kneeling beside her, the brightest thing in the whole forest.

Hiyori couldn’t understand why Mary was concerned for her. Didn’t she beat her up? Why did people always care about her even when she was horrible to them? Why was she  _ still _ horrible to anyone?

“Hiyori?” It was Shintaro’s voice now, surprisingly quiet for being next to her ear.

Was she okay? She had been angrily telling herself she was, but, was she really? Hiyori Asahina hated crying and she hated dwelling and mourning and reminiscing. Why would you do that when you could just keep moving forwards? Why would you cry when you can think about something exciting you want to do tomorrow? Why would you be sad when you could be happy instead?

She finally got it. Why you could be sad.

Sometimes you  _ had _ to be sad, sometimes it was the only thing you _could_ be.

Hiyori hugged Shintaro back, tightly and with the same ferocity she had from earlier. She would’ve been embarrassed from hugging someone like him if it weren’t for how much she had wanted it. A hug from anyone, that is. 

She didn’t respond to either of the older kids’ questions. She just stayed there, overwhelmed by her own epiphany. She was no longer surprised when Shintaro let her. He wouldn’t have hugged her in the first place if he wasn’t expecting a hug back, right?

Hiyori wasn’t sure how long she stayed there like that. She didn’t know and she didn’t care. She was too busy soft-resetting her brain— silencing ideas and closing trains of thought. She couldn’t take it right now. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in this loser’s arms— now  _ that _ would be embarrassing.

“We can go now,” Hiyori mumbled into Shintaro’s chest. She wasn’t sure if he heard her at first, since he lingered a second longer before pulling away and standing up. 

Hiyori shakily brought herself to her feet. She was embarrassed he had to do that just to get her to calm down enough to not throw up. She would punch them if they brought it up ever again. 

“Mary?” Hiyori asked, surprised at how laboring saying her name loud enough to be heard was. “I’m- I’m sorry I yelled at you. And hurt you. That wasn’t very nice. And I’m sorry it’s not a good apology, I’m really bad at those.” The girl bowed at her. 

Mary deserved a better apology and Hiyori really needed to get herself together. Being unnecessarily and relentlessly mean to another person? Again? She thought she decided against that when Hibiya died the first time. She thought she swore she’d never do that again. She really didn’t deserve anyone, did she? Who would choose to hang around a hypocrite?

She stood upright again and rubbed her hand around her wrist. She kept her eyes locked on the ground, wishing she could rub them to scare guilty tears back. She’d just have to keep blinking, she supposed.

“You don’t have to be nice to me if you don’t want to. I was mean, you don’t have to pretend to be nice when you don’t want to be.”

“You...thought I was pretending?” Mary asked. She sounded upset and Hiyori couldn’t help but be confused as to why. “I was nice to you because you  _ should  _ be. We were both upset. That doesn’t mean you should’ve…  _ hurt _ me. But you’re apologizing. And I had already forgiven you, anyways.” 

“Why? Why did you forgive me?” Hiyori met Mary’s eyes for the first time since their argument. She was so confused. You only forgive someone  _ after _ they apologize, and after everything, she’s done she felt like she deserved forgiveness the  _ least _ .

“I don’t know.” The girl looked away. “I guess… after everything, we only have each other, right? I don’t want to lose anyone else.” 

“Oh.”

Hiyori felt awful. She didn’t even think about that. 

Shintaro cleared his throat, reminding the girls he was there. “Do you feel better now, Hiyori?” He was shifting his weight beside her. It was finally starting to get dark, and in his black shirt he was starting to fade into the background.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. We can go now.” 

It seemed there was a silent exchange between Mary and Shintaro because after a moment Mary chimed in as well. “I’m fine. We can go.”

“Could we stop by my house first?” The boy asked. He sounded surprisingly nervous. “I don’t want my mom to think… uh, that something bad happened to me.”

“That’s fine,” Mary answered, and in the moments of silence that followed, Hiyori realized they were waiting for her as well.

“You don’t need me to tell you what to do,” she said, a slightly annoyed tone slipping into her voice. “But it’s fine. I don’t care. As long as she won’t get mad as us for having blood on our clothes.”

Mary jumped as if she forgot all about the liquid dripping from her skirt. “Right, right.” She nervously turned to Shintaro. “Will she?”

“There was a landslide, remember? I think we can get away with it.” He mumbled, rolling his neck around.

“If you say so,” Hiyori answered, mumbling right back.

She was only a bit concerned about how confident Shintaro was. Only a bit.


End file.
